Eres tan, molesta
by Monica Dosson
Summary: Algo cálido que le atraviesa el corazón, de manera literal, un escalofrío que le penetra el alma, luego un leve murmullo en su oído — ¿Lo vez?, no hay motivo, no puedes amarme, entiéndelo de una vez…


_**Disclaimer : Ni Naruto, su historia original, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.**_

"Eres tan… molesta"

Oscuridad reflejada en sus profundas pupilas, ira, dolor, tristeza; su cuerpo le rogaba que no cayera, que cerrara los ojos... El amor no elige a quien es merecedor de su grandeza, amar es dar sin pedir nada a cambio, mas, amor significa reciprocidad, él lo siente, quiere hallar una razón, ella no la necesita; cae una gota, dos, agua, se desliza por el suelo, el ruido de una cascada impactando contra las rocas es ensordecedor, y aumenta, luego un dolor en el pecho, algo cálido que le atraviesa el corazón, de manera literal, un escalofrío que le penetra el alma, luego un leve murmullo en su oído.

— ¿Lo vez?, no hay motivo, no puedes amarme, entiéndelo de una vez…— Suelta un grito ahogado y niega con la cabeza.

— ¡No!, estás en lo cierto, no tengo uno, no me importa, puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

— ¡Calla! ¡Has visto de que soy capaz!— Amenaza, pero no le mira a los ojos, su mano aún en su interior, aprieta, su puño se cierra, ella gimotea, no siente nada, su cuerpo no le responde, pero algo le quema, sus palabras, lo comprende.

— ¡Mientes! Sasuke-Kun estas mintiendo, tienes miedo.

— … Tú no.

— ¿¡A qué, a perder de nuevo a alguien que amas!? dime ¿de qué te sirve estar solo si lo único que haces es sufrir?— Su mirada se nubla con melancolía, y fulmina a esa mujer.

Aquella mujer que ama, aquella que no se ha cansado de demostrarle de una y mil maneras el amor que siente por él; por un instante desea que todo cambie, pero entiende que las acciones de su pasado no han sido correctas, y que merecen un castigo; quiere reformar al mundo, no sólo por su inconformidad con éste, sino también para modificar el futuro, y a quienes vivirán en el, ponerle un alto a las lágrimas, crear sonrisas de esperanza por doquier, su manera no es la correcta, tampoco la equivocada.

Es cierto que la muerte genera un dolor que no se cura, Sasuke lo ha vivido, en su corazón yace el deseo de una justicia no correspondida, todo lo que se hace ha de pagarse, el pelinegro lo ha hecho ya.

— ¿¡Tú que sabes!? ¡Nunca perdiste a nadie que…!

— ¡A ti!, a ti. — No hay camino, no tiene que haberlo, el deber es trazar uno—Las veo… por primera vez… tus lágrimas Sasuke-kun— Acerca sus manos temblorosas a aquella mejilla que ha deseado sentir en su palma siempre, enjuaga lentamente una escurridiza y salada partícula de agua—, no es necesario continuar haciéndote daño— él aparta su rostro, como si cualquier contacto le quemara—… puedo mostrarte la luz entre tanta oscuridad…

Un aura blanca les cubre a ambos, y el sonido desaparece.

Parpadea una vez; un cobertor lo cubre, finas uñas le presionan en el torso sin dejar marca alguna; bajo sus brazos siente la desnudez de otro cuerpo, sus sentidos se alertan, una respiración calma rebota contra su pecho, sus negros mechones de cabello alborotado y húmedo se ondean un poco cumpliendo el deber que acaece en el aire de una mañana desde tiempos remotos; el amanecer se proyecta en el horizonte, visible desde el futon en el que reposan; se escuchan cánticos de avecillas que sobrevuelan entre los árboles; la madera cruje anunciando un nuevo día; un olor le embriaga, huele a limpio, a cariño, a un hogar, a lo que perdió una vez y hoy teme conservar; anhela carecer de sentimientos, prefiere soledad y no dolor; su mente se aleja recordando escenas de su infancia, imaginando que sería de su vida si hubiese escuchado antes de actuar, duda de su capacidad para proteger lo que aún le resta, no quiere arriesgar más, pero si desea ganar tendrá que hacerlo.

Da un respingo cuando un beso le es regalado en el pecho, nunca nadie le ha besado en ese sitio más que ella; aquellas esmeraldas brillantes le miran, nuevamente le apartan de la realidad; un par de extremidades le aprietan por la cintura, una vez más se siente completo, ya que solo la necesita a ella, no le importa donde, como, ni cuando, más que claro le queda que Sakura no le dará la opción de desistir de lo que le hace feliz, para Sasuke es muy extraño que todo aquello que lo sosiega por igual le cause pánico.

— ¿El sueño de nuevo Sasuke-Kun? — El pelinegro asiente, y hunde su rostro en el blanquecino cuello de su amada, tirita, mas, ahora se siente protegido, estando entre esos brazos ¿qué más da si es o no el heredero de un Clan temido y maldecido por todos?, si ella le ha perdonado ¿qué importa si alguien no?, si le ama da igual que los demás le odien. — Te lo repito una vez más, nada me va a cambiar, ni lo que hiciste en el pasado, ni lo que has hecho en el presente.

Claro tienen que ese es el motivo de su gran unión, ese amor inimaginable que madura cada vez más con el tiempo, que sin conocer a partir de que punto se ha alterado para bien, y fortalecido gracias al nuevo lazo que han forjado, un vínculo de pasión reciproca, de apoyo mutuo, de discusiones terribles, y de reconciliaciones explosivas, de llantos sin control, y consuelos dignos de un cariño tan enorme, en eso consiste el amor, en poseer algo en común, en amar por igual, en entregar sin medida, en gozar de la compañía el uno de el otro, en luchar juntos, en compartir sueños, y sobre todo, una vida.

Sienten un suave movimiento, dándose cuenta de que es hora, ha despertado, es momento de ponerse en pie y comenzar con la rutina, que de rutinario no tiene nada; su bebé, pueden sentirse orgullosos de ello, por que es producto de el amor, el querer de una "molestia" a un vengador, y viceversa. Ellos han modificado una historia, quizá existe el hilo rojo tan mencionado, esa atadura que conecta a todos los destinados a encontrarse a lo largo de su vida, esa fuerza que por más que se estire jamás se ha de romper.

—Oye — Le susurra la Haruno en el oído— Te amo.

El pelinegro sonríe, ella le desespera, es prácticamente imposible apartarle, se preocupa demasiado, por que es pura, es bondadosa, es noble, quiere más de lo que debe, sabe perdonar, no se le puede someter, no se deja cuidar ni por su propio bien, ella prefiere la salud de los demás por encima de la suya, y ambos se aman, en pasado, en presente y en futuro, en el lugar donde purgan las almas su condena, en la tierra, en el cielo, con defectos y perfecciones, con dolor y con tristeza. Se miran fijamente.

—Eres tan, molesta. — Sella la frase con un beso, aquella frase que esconde un "Te amo."

Fin

_ Monicforevelovejesus_

**Cuenta -^**

**Hola chicos, hace rato que no me pasaba por aquí, vengo con una nueva historia, y a avisar que está próximo el episodio especial de "¿Pan?, Luna, y adiós", fuera de ese tema, les compartí arriba mi cuenta oficial de Facebook, así les será mucho más fácil encontrarme y enviarme mensajes o pedidos respecto a mis Fanfics, acepto todas las solicitudes.**

**Saludos...**

**Moni-Chan**

**A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", por que agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como tocarme la teta y salir corriendo.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
